


When You Arrived

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, first time writing a poem, kinda angsty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a short poem about when Joey first met Bendy and coming to the realization that the little toon didn't come out as Joey had hoped....





	When You Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see guys!  
> im slowly getting back into the gist of writing and will hopefully have other fics uploaded/ updated soon!  
> but for the moment im doing short poems related to batim to get back into the groove  
> so i hope you enjoy my horrible attempts at poetry haha

When you arrived  
It was like a new horror born  
Something dark and sinister that had crawled it's way into the world  
Your small delicate form and curious, searching eyes  
Seemed cold and foreboding  
That grin reminiscent of the child i had drawn time and time again  
Formed slowly into a mirthless hatred for the world  
And those first steps you took  
Shaky and knowing but so very wrong  
As though you did not truly belong but had, once 

When you arrived  
You had gazed into my eyes, my soul  
And tried to find me  
To make me undone, to make me whole  
To some extent i now know  
You succeeded  
That once tiny grip of your gloved fingers around mine  
Had turned into a coil of snakes about my throat  
Silencing and suffocating me of air 

When you arrived  
You brought hope and light  
A sense that all would be right  
But when i looked further into the inky abyss of your eyes  
Past the glimmering of reflected light  
I saw the true beast within  
But i saw you too late  
You brought about death and the end to so much life 

When you arrived  
Well,  
That was when i had to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> so did i do good??  
> also who can guess what Joey said goodbye to at the end?  
> i wonder......


End file.
